Harry Potter's New Life In Forks
by kris21
Summary: Harry Potter has defeated Voldermort and Dumbledore thinks that it is a good idea to leave the country for awhile. Dumbledore decides to have Ron, Ginny, and Hermione to go with him to make sure that everything goes okay. They go to Forks.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter's New Life in Forks

Chapter One: Different Plans

This is going to be a slash Harry Potter/ Edward Cullen. There will be slashing of some of the Harry Potter characters. Also some Bella Bashing. Also I have not read any of the Harry potter books past the fifth one. I have only seen the twilight movies.

I own nothing J.K. owns Harry Potter, and I do not own the Twilight series.

Plot: Harry Potter has defeated Voldermort and Dumbledore thinks that it is a good idea to leave the country for awhile. Dumbledore decides to have Ron, Ginny, and Hermione to go with him to make sure that everything goes okay. Dumbledore decides to send them to Forks WA, and things get interesting.

Harry Potter defeated Voldermort on the last day of school, with the DA and the order of the phoenix and members of the forbidden forest went up against Voldermort and his forces. After Harry had defeated Voldermort reporters from all around the world had come to ask for an interview. Harry had also been receiving love letters and marriage proposals. People had been sending so much mail that they needed to send it to its own room. Harry had asked Dobby to make sure that there were no pieces of mail that he got that was cursed or hexed. Harry had bonded with Dobby and Winky after Dobby had asked. Dumbledore had not been happy but he could not do anything because both Dobby and Winky were free house elves.

Hermione had not been happy with him ever since he had done that and throughout the year they had been fighting. Because of all of the training that Harry had been receiving Ron had been jealous and mad at him for breaking up with his little sister, the other family members had been okay with it except for Molly she was mad. Ginny and Harry had gone out for half of the year before he realized that he did not like Ginny in that way, he had told her this and she had cried and yelled at first been that she had said that she understood and that she hoped they could still be friends. After that Harry and Neville had gotten closer, they helped each other with their homework and they would hang out. They had decided that Harry and Neville would travel around the world and see the sights. Neville's Grandmother and Remus were going to be accompanying them.

Harry and Neville were hanging out in the common room when Hermione and Ron came in they looked smug but Harry and Neville didn't notice. Ron and Hermione came over to them and Hermione said, " Harry the Headmaster would like to talk to you, me, and Ron. He would wants to talk to us right now. I wonder what he would like to talk to us about." Harry got up as Hermione and Ron started out of the common room, Harry was wondering what it is that the Headmaster wanted to talk them about. Harry continued to think and Hermione continued to talk about everything just as if they had been talking and still the best of friends.

Hermione stopped talking as they reached the headmasters office. Ron knocked on the door and the headmaster told them to come in. the headmaster sat behind his desk with a twinkle in his eyes. " Good evening, would any of you like a lemon drop?" at the question the three teenagers all declined, and the headmaster put one into his mouth, " the reason that I have asked for you all to come is because I have some good news for you. I know harry that things have been tough for you Harry ever since you defeated Voldermort Harry so I think that it would be a good idea if you left for alittle while. I have made plans for Ron, Hermoine, and you to go to the USA, Forks WA, to be exact. You will also be going to the local so there for part of next year. I know Harry that you already had some plans my boy but this would be better. I have already talked to Remus, and Hermione I have talked with your parents as well as, yours Ron and they all agree that this would be a good thing. You will be leaving tomorrow morning and will be staying there for a little while. Harry I am sorry but you can not take Hedwig with you. I would be happy to look after her for you."

"No thank you Headmaster I already have someone else in mind. Well this is a lot to take in so I will be going back to the dormitory to pack and get ready for the tomorrow. What time is it that we will be leaving?" asked Harry calmly but inside he was raging. How dare they decide that he needed to go with them? What were they thinking that Remus couldn't keep him safe. That was bull, something was going on after all why would they all of a sudden try and be friends? He didn't know but he knew one thing and that was he wasn't going to leave anything there for Dumbledore to look after. He knew that Remus was out of the question and so was Neville so that left one of his other friends. He would choose someone that no one would think of.

"You three will be leaving here a 7 AM, you will be taking a plane to the airport near Forks. There is a house there that belonged to your parents Harry and I think that it would be perfect for it. So with Remus's permission I have already fixed it up and I have bought 2 cars for you all. Don't worry about a thing my boy everything will be fine. I have all of the paper work that you will be needing, you should run along now and get packed.

Please let me know what you think. I will be updating once a week hopefully, I am currently working on the next chapter so it might be up later on this week. I have hit a writers block on my other stories so I will be updating them at a slower rate. This is going to be different than the other stories out there hopefully. There will be some character bashing in this story. Thanks for reviewing.

I repeat that this will be a slash story.

Does anyone know what the airport near Forks is?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: To Forks we go

I own nothing.

Harry left after the Headmaster said that he should go and pack but he wasn't going to the common room no he was headed down to the dungeons to see his friends. Neville would understand that he wasn't coming back right off; he knew where Harry would be going. Harry couldn't believe that Ron, Hermione and Ginny were having him go with them. He knew that something was up. No doubt that they would try and get Harry to go out with Ginny. He hadn't told them that he was gay, and in no way shape or form in love, or even like Ginny in that way. Besides she had been dating someone else now for awhile. Also why didn't Dumbledore tell him that his parents had a home in Forks? What else didn't he know? Harry continued that line of thoughts until he got in front on a portrait of a man stirring a cauldron and then he looked up and blinked. He opened his mouth to say the password when the door was opened and out walked the very person that he was looking for.

"We need to talk. Dumbledore has decided that I need to get away from the media for awhile and is sending me to Forks, WA. He said that Hedwig cannot go so I was wondering if you would keep her for me. You won't believe who he is sending me with." Without even waiting for a response he continued onward. "Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. I think that they are going to try and set e up with Ginny. As if I am going to be going out with her everyone knows that she goes out with everyone that has money. She doesn't even like me, she just likes my image. Ginny would only go out with me to get my money and be the famous Mrs. Potter. What do you think that I should do?" Asked Harry. They had gone into the Slytherin Common Room and went up the person's dorm rooms.

"I will look after Hedwig for you and send you owls every once in a while. I have a feeling that there is another reason that they want you gone from the wizarding world. Dumbledore may be trying to get on to your good side by having them go with you. When is it that you leave do you have enough time to get in contact with Remus?" Asked the person. This person did not trust Dumbledore; the person knew that something was up why else sending Harry all the way to the United States. Why not keep him somewhere closer. The person would have to do some research and see what was around the Forks area. See if there was a magical community near where they would be staying, "do you know where in Forks you will be staying in? Maybe you might be able to get Neville and a few of the others to stay close by just in case something happens. This seems very fishy even for Dumbledore. Remember he wasn't exactly happy that you and Granger, and some of the Weasly's have stopped being friends, after all didn't he call you into his office to say how disappointed he was that you were fighting with them and not talking to them. I think that they are working for Dumbledore or that they are telling him everything that you tell them. Be careful when you go, be on your guard and keep the necklace on you at all times so that they won't be able to slip you something."

"I leave here at 7 AM tomorrow, we are leaving early most likely so that no one else will know that I am leaving and so are they. Will be able to right to Remus and let him know what is going on and make sure that he said that was okay. That is what Dumbledore said, that he had already talked with Remus about this, I doubt it though he was looking forward to this trip. I don't know where in Forks we are going through but when you send me an owl I will let you know. I am going to be letting Neville know what is going on but until I know what is going on I will leave the others out of it. I have to go now if you could go and get Hedwig so that Dumbledore will not be able to get her that would be great. Thanks for all of the help." With that Harry got up and walked down into the common room and out the portrait. The one thing that he liked about Neville was that he didn't ask too many questions and he understood a lot of things without needing a long explanation. Neville observed a lot of things and while everyone thought that Neville wasn't smart he was, just not the way that people wanted him to be. He understood people and he loved to help people and nature. Harry continued down the hallway deep in thought.

Meanwhile Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had been asked to keep an eye on Harry. Try and make it so that he relied on them more. The Headmaster thought that by having them near Harry all the time they would be able to send information on him to the Headmaster. He asked them to make sure that Harry did not have any contact with anyone else from the wizarding world, and if he did to get the letter and make a copy of it, and send it back to him. Dumbledore wanted to know who it was that was writing to Harry, ever since his fifth year Harry had pulled back from Ron, and Hermione. Dumbledore wanted to make sure that Harry was only associating with the right crowd.

Harry went into the common room and motioned for Neville to follow. He then proceeded to tell Neville the shortened version of everything that had happened while packing. Neville told him that he would also keep an ear out for anything unusual happening in the Wizarding world. Neville also told Harry that he would try and get his gram to agree to let him go to Forks, WA by himself later on in the summer. Harry and Neville were going to continue to talk but then Ron came in so they all said good night and went to bed.

The next morning came too early for Harry; he woke up at 5:00 AM and got ready for the day. What surprised him the most was that Ron was already up? Harry looked quickly for Ron but could not find him. Near seven Harry went down to the Great Hall where he meets up with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. "Well my boy, are you ready for your next big adventure? You will be going to the airport by a port key. The plane will take you to Sea-Tac Airport, and then a car will take you to your new home. Have fun all of you, I will try and keep in touch every once in a while. There is a bank account that you will be able to take money out of; here are some Debit cards for each of you. Debit cards let you pay for things right then without cash. The money will automatically come out of the account. Have fun." With that being said Dumbledore handed them a worn and deflated soccer ball.

Hermione quickly ushered them to where they were supposed to go. They didn't need to go to the baggage area because they had just shrunk all of their items. Harry could tell that this was going to be a long flight. Ron and Ginny was looking at everything with amazement.

Thank you for everyone that review, next chapter will have the Cullen's in it. I will have another update soon. I am currently moving so it will be awhile before my next update.


End file.
